reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mule
The''' Mule''' is an animal species and mount type featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The mules in Red Dead Redemption are significantly smaller than the horses. They can be ridden by the protagonist and NPCs, but cannot carry more than one person. Hogtied individuals can not be placed on a mule for transport. Mules are much slower than horses, equating to a one star horse in the game, and cannot jump. They have a much greater tendency to wander and go away while dismounted than horses. Mules are always seen in the settlements and the wilderness of Nuevo Paraiso. Sometimes a mule's owner will be encountered along a road with a recalcitrant mule, cursing the animal for not moving. In a random encounter an NPC may try to sell a mule to Marston. Killing a mule is not required for the Unnatural Selection trophy/achievement, as a Mule is considered a domestic animal. Acquisition As with horses, mules can be purchased or stolen. Since mules are domesticated, they do not need to be broken. Deeds can be purchased from Mexican General Stores for $100. Sometimes when chasing down bounties in Mexico, the player will be chased by bandits riding mules as well as horses. In multiplayer, El Señor is the first mount provided to the player at level 1. In Undead Nightmare, a mule can be acquired only by using the Donkey Rider cheat. Named Mules *El Señor *El Hedor *El Picor *Zebra Donkey Bugs *Make sure you have a mule saved as your mount. At the very beginning of the De Santa mission "The Demon Drink", run over to De Santa's horse before he can get to it and mount it. He will then mount your mule. When he tells you to race him, stay ahead of him. Then after completing the mission your mule will somehow have high speed and stamina. If you save your game in a safehouse or quit the game however, your mule will be back to normal. *The "Donkey Woman" is a glitch that appears as a hybrid of a mule and a woman. Trivia *A mule is the offspring of a horse and a donkey. *During the Stranger side-mission "I Know You", both the Strange Man and Mother Superior have mules, but Marston is unable to ride them, as they lack a lead. *Although labeled "mules" in-game, the animals found in Red Dead Redemption are actually donkeys, as they show every characteristic of a donkey. In real life, mules can be the same size or larger than horses, and their ears, while longer than those of a horse, are generally shorter than a donkey's. *Furthermore, Nuevo Paraiso residents call them "burros", which means "donkey". The Spanish for "mule" would be "mula" or "mulo". *Additionally, the Zebra Donkey is considered a Mule. *Contrary to their inability to jump in the game, real-life mules are excellent jumpers. Mules and donkeys are popular for "coon-jumping" contests in which they jump increasingly high poles from a standstill, a feat of which few horses are capable. de:Maultiere es:Mula Category:Animals in Redemption Category:Mounts